Popular
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: First Glee fic. Puck goes to the auditorium for a 'cool-down' but someone's already there. I really suck a summeries. Please R&R. Possibly multi-chaptered Slash
1. Chapter 1

Popular

Yuck.

It's not that I don't like Rachel. I mean, I can appreciate her talent, she can sing, but dude... I want to throw myself off a cliff right now.

"So I was thinking that after rehearsal you could come round and we could practise some more, you know, you can never be too good!" There was that annoying laugh again.

"Yeah... whatever."

"Puck, you seem distressed, what's up?" She had stopped walking and was staring at me, concern written across her face.

"Dude, I'm fine. I just, need some space you know?" I turned my back on her and continued up the corridor. Maybe I could steal the auditorium; singing does tend to calm me down... in a badass way, of course.

I walked up to the door and held my hand out in front of me to open it before a high pitched melody rang through the gaps, _"Popular, you're gonna be popular! _Oh great, someone was in there. They were pretty good too.

"_I'll teach you the proper ploys, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!" _Who was that? The voice was feminine but it didn't sound like a girl singing it. Plus it wasn't Rachel because I was just talking to her.

I pushed the door open a couple of centimetres and peered through the gap. Kurt was sitting at the piano running his fingers over the keys, belting out the song as if his life depended on it.

"_I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your hair!_ _Everything that really counts to be... "_

As quiet as I could, I crept through the door and sat at the back of the auditorium. Kurt was oblivious to my intrusion, which was good else the fag would think I fancy him or something.

"_Popular! I'll help you be popular!" _I actually found it pretty funny that Kurt Hummel was singing about being popular.

"_You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"_

"Hey Hummel! I'm offended!" He quickly stopped playing and snapped his head up to where I was sitting. I waved down at him with a grin. "Plus I'm more popular then you are anyway."

"Only In your head Neanderthal, in reality, a lot of people hate you." He shot back, picking up the music sheets off the piano and shoving them into his shoulder bag.

"Woah, take a chill pill Princess, and no one hates me, I'm a stud." I grinned again, but he ignored me and strutted, yes _strutted_, to the side of the stage.

"What do you want?" He placed his hands on his hips and waited until I had made my way over to the stage.

"Just listening, I thought you were a girl." He rolled his eyes and sat down; swinging his legs off the side of the stage.

"Well in that case I'm going," His voice hitched as he jumped down and brushed non-existent fluff off his no doubt priceless jacket.

"Whatever," I shrugged and leant against the stage and watched him huff out of the room, flicking his hair as he went.

Kurt was pretty funny when he thought about it; he spent all his time throwing him in the garbage when really it would be much more fun to just tease him all day.

Plus he looked kinda cute when he was huffing around like that.

Wait! No! Backtrack!

I shook my head and pulled myself onto the stage. I did not mean that one bit, the fag was not cute, not at all. Just... girly, it confused him for a second.

I walked over and sat at the piano, running my fingers over the keys, softly so it didn't make a noise. I never did get how to play the piano, I was more of a guitar man myself. Experimentally, I attempted to press my foot on the pedal underneath. I didn't budge so I pressed harder.

When it still didn't move I ducked my head under the piano and laughed.

One of Kurt's shoes was lodged under the pedal, the other kicked off to the right. I picked them up, wondering how long it'll take him to realise...

My thought was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open. I sat back up on the stool to see Kurt marching over in his sock-clad feet.

"Missing something Princess?" I raised an eyebrow and lifted one of his shoes in the air. He groaned and held his hand out.

"Please give me my shoe back." I shook my head and grinned.

"Only when you take back what you said about me not being popular." He folded his arms and pouted, very childish. And pretty cu- no! Childish!

"Fine you are popular."

"More so than you?"

"Yes whatever just give me my shoe back." I shook my head and began examining it with feigned interest as Kurt scrambled up the side of the stage and marched over.

"Puck give me my damn shoes!" I stood up, holding them above my head and using my height advantage. He stretched up on his tip-toes and reached up for the shoes, holding onto my shoulder for support. I laughed and waved them about just out of his reach. "Argh! Puck!" He stretched up further, his shirt lifting up to reveal the pale, milky skin from beneath. My arm when slack for a second as I stared and Kurt grabbed the shoes out of my hand.

I snapped my head back up to see him sitting on the stool and pull on his shoes.

"You're a twat."

"And you're a fag." I shot back, crossing my arms. He looked up at me.

"How original." He glared at me, eyes cold before standing up and jumping nimbly off the stage, his hair flying up and falling back into place as he landed.

"Whatever dude." I called back. I knew it was lame but I honestly couldn't think of an appropriate retort. He carried on walking, flicking his hair back with his fingers.

I watched him until he left, the door swinging behind him and sighed.

This is not good.

* * *

**Sorry about the Americanisms... or lack thereof... I'm English so...**

**I know this is awful but I love the pairing and felt the need to write something.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'_Go to the Auditorium, there won't be anyone in there to disturb you, well Rachel didn't book it...'_

Mercedes couldn't have been more wrong.

Of course, the one day I want to just sit on my own and sing, Noah Puckerman decides to 'drop by and say hi'.

I cannot believe I left my shoes in there, how embarrassing is that?!

Oh great now I'm blushing again.

I raised by hands up to my cheeks to feel the heat radiating off them, before groaning and leaning heavily against the door to open it and relishing the cool breeze that whistled over my skin.

Can you imagine if he had done something to my babies? Because these shoes are not cheap and I would be absolutely furious.

Stupid bastard Jocks.

Well not all Jocks are bastards. I found myself grinning when a certain tall, handsome jock found his way back into my train of thought.

Although it wasn't like thinking about Finn was a rare occurrence for me. But I can't help it! He is beautiful, if a bit on the... slow side.

I opened the door of my car and slid delicately into the driver's seat, switching on the ignition before pushing the stereo and waiting for the track to play.

Lady Gaga's Paparazzi. I smirked, imagining the sort of comments Puck would make if he heard what I was listening too.

'_Fag music.'_

I backed out of the space, singing along to the chorus, loudly, but completely in tune, of course.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

I always enjoy the ride home. I get to take in the world from the safety of my car, no stupid Jocks calling me names or throwing me in the dumpster.

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Papa-Paparazzi_

No one threatening to ruin my clothes or hair with those foul drinks, which are not only horrible colours that generally clash with whatever outfit I'm wearing at the time, but are also full of calories. I will never understand why anyone drinks those vile concoctions.

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

But more importantly, no Puck.

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

Not knowing whether he was going to be in a good mood and ignore the fact I even exist, or whether it was going to be one of the days he was going to make my life hell by taking part in all of the above.

_Papa-Paparazzi_

Oh well. I sighed and pulled into my drive, trying not to dwell on the fact I had spent most of my journey home thinking about Puck when I should have been thinking about Finn.

Wow. That's strange; I felt almost unfaithful to Finn that I was even thinking about someone else...

I snorted and sat in the car for a little while longer, waiting until the song finished. If only I had a reason to feel unfaithful. If only I really was with Finn...

I sighed and switched the stereo off, opening the car door with a bit more vigour than absolutely necessary.

Like that would ever happen.

"Dad?" I called as I stepped through the front door. I already knew he was home as his car was outside, but it's more polite then to just stroll in and ignore him.

"Hey Bud, how was school." His voice floated through from the sitting room, no doubt watching 'Deadliest Catch.' Really, that show is senseless and idiotic.

"Same as usual, I'm going downstairs, okay?" I had already begun my descent by the time I had got my father's 'approval'.

_Just you and I defying gravity_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and slipped it open, standing halfway down the stairs.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kurt, it's me," _Me is Mercedes. She doesn't find it necessary to state her name anymore.

"Oh, Hi Mercedes. How can I help you?" I carried on walking until I got to the bottom of the stairs and flopped on my bed.

"_Are you still in the auditorium because I think I left my history notes in there, they should be near the-"_

"Actually," I cut her off, "Mr Noah Puckerman decided to show up and steal my shoes," Okay so he didn't exactly steal them... but she doesn't have to know I left them there. "So I decided to go home, sorry."

"_That's okay, Pucks a jerk, just ignore him."_

"That's kind of hard to do when he's dangling your shoes above your head." I rolled my eyes at the memory, pathetic really.

"_Wait... which shoes?! Oh my God not the Chanel! Did you get them back?! What did he do with them?!" _Mercedes was frantic now, obviously worried about the state of my shoes... which is fair enough, I do love them very much.

"Calm down Hun, they're fine, I got them back in one piece," She sighed.

"_Actually, two pieces I hope, if he welded them together..."_

"Oh ha ha you're so funny."

"_I know I am! Well if you can't get my notes then there's really no reason for me to be talking to you," _my mouth dropped open.

"What?!" Mercedes was laughing whole-heartedly down the phone.

"_Chill out boy, I was only messing, See you tomorrow."_

"You better be else you're never borrowing my jewellery again." She laughed again before hanging up.

God I do love Mercedes sometimes. I threw my phone onto my bedside cabinet and angled myself on the bed so my head was dangling over the side.

"A-ha!" I almost fell off and broke my neck whist reaching under my bed to get out my 'journal'.

Don't laugh; it's not a diary or anything. The councillor told me to write down all my feelings in it when my mum died. It helped back then and I've never really got out of the habit.

Even though all of the pages since I was fourteen and in 9th grade are either filled with little F's surrounded by hearts or with strange, unidentified mohawk'ed teens with daggers sticking out of their heads.

I wrote today's date in the top right hand corner and began drawing a heart underneath it, placing a delicate 'F' in the middle, curled at the top and bottom.

I should probably write something today, rather than just draw hearts. I do write proper entries from time to time, like when I got to sing Defying gravity, or when I decided to throw the high note...

I wrote a proper, full length, three paged entry the first day I saw Finn, and a similarly long one when he joined Glee.

_Dear Journal, _It's not a diary.

_What can I say about today? Not much really, it's been relatively uneventful. I had some lessons which consisted of me staring at Finn and ignoring the teachers. Rachel decided she was going to quit Glee club... AGAIN._

_Honestly, some people are so melodramatic._

_Oh and I was sitting on my own singing, minding my own business when Puck of all people came in and ruined it by_

I stopped. What had Puck done to make it so horrible? Well he stole my shoes...

No he didn't, I left them there.

_By holding my shoes over his head, knowing he had a height advantage over me._

That sounded pathetic. Plus he did give them back... And he didn't throw me in the trash today, nor did he throw a slushie at me.

_Strange, recently he has been acting a lot more pleasant around me; maybe he's decided to be less of a homophobe... although he does still call me a fag._

I closed my journal and slipped it under my pillow, not wanting to spend any more time writing about Puck.

I wonder if he realises how much he is involved in my life by simply being there.

Stupid Jocks...

* * *

**Okay I've checked this a few times, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes...**

**Please review, all kinds are welcome... this chapter may seem a bit boring but it'll get better, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Five more minutes." I flung my hand over my face as a large shaft of light beamed in through the window.

"Noh, you have to wake up, you have school." I moved my hand away and squinted at the shadow pulling back the curtains. My little sister turned to face me with her hands on her hips.

"Sophie, I'm tired and I feel sick, I'm not going to school today." Not a complete lie, I was tired...

I turned my back towards her and flung my pillow over my face, listening to her footsteps cross the floor to my bed. My mattress sunk slightly and my pillow was tugged away from my head and flung across the room. I sat bolt upright.

"Sophie! I'm ill! I'm not going to school leave me alone!"

"But Noah! You'll get told off!" I rolled my eyes and smiled at my sister's naivety. "Oh and Noh?"

"Yes Soph?" She moved closer to me and picked at my shirt.

"Who's Hummel?" I froze as she looked up at my face from under her lashes. "You said his name when you were asleep."

I did? I didn't remember thinking about him when I was asleep. In fact, I was pretty sure I was dreaming of getting into Quinn Fabrey's pants. I looked down at my sister who had both eyebrows raised.

"Some guy from school."

"Hummel's a funny name." I rolled my eyes once more.

"That's his sir-name silly." I pinched her nose, making her giggle.

"Well why do you call him by his sir-name? Doesn't he have a first name?"

"Of course he does, it's Kurt." She frowned slightly and tilted her head to the side.

"Why were you thinking about Kurt?" I frowned.

"I don't know." She furrowed her brow before exhaling and heaving herself off his bed.

"Come on then, up you get." She grinned and skipped out of the room, obviously expecting me to just get up.

I did of course, but not because of her. I had to get up some time... right?

* * *

"Hey Puck." I turned around to see Finn walking towards me with his hands in his pockets, head down.

"What's up Finn?" He shrugged and leant against the locker next to me. "How's the baby doing?" He sighed and leant his head back against the locker.

"I don't know where I stand with Quinn and the baby, she's all, 'Finn get a job, Finn do you want this baby to be ugly, Finn you obviously don't love this baby.' But then she says she wants to give up the baby for adoption! So it's not like anything I do will affect my relationship with the baby anyway!"He sighed again and stood up straight.

I stared at him; I hadn't really noticed how much stress Finn was under.

"Anyway, I better go find her, she's been sick twice this morning." He gave me a sad smile and sauntered off.

"Hey Puck are you feeling better?" I turned around to see Rachel looking at me, tilting her head and frowning, the same look my sister had given me this morning.

"When was I not okay?" I turned my back on her and continued to walk down the hall, unfortunately Rachel doesn't seem to understand subtle, or even not so subtle hints.

"It's just that you seemed stressed yesterday, I was worried you were ill or something." Rachel struggled to keep up with my long strides.

"I'm fine." I turned the corner swiftly, walking into a room of some description and slamming the door behind me.

"Oh for goodness sake!" I turned towards the voice, noticing that I was, once again, standing in the auditorium. "Can I not rehearse, just once, without you disturbing me?" Kurt was stood by the piano, hands on hips and glaring intently in my direction.

Of all the bloody rooms I could have walked into...

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

I quickly picked up my bag and looked at my feet, not wanting to repeat our last encounter.

Once establishing I did have my shoes on I began to walk out of the auditorium.

"Ku- Hummel, You stay and practise or whatever, I only came in here to hide from Berry anyway." He grimaced before pressing his ear to the door. "Wait, what are you even rehearsing for anyway? Did Shue give us homework? Because I didn't do it."

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't do it anyway."

"True," Puck shrugged and opened the door slightly, peering out before recoiling backwards, slamming it closed again.

"Still there?"

"Damn she's persistent!" I chuckled slightly, before remembering who was talking.

"Well, if you're going to stay there, I'm not going to sing, so there's no point me being here." I walked to the edge of the stage, lingering lightly, not sure what he was waiting for.

"Whatever dude." Puck stayed by the door, eyes narrowed and ear pressed against the door.

Well, at least it was 'dude' not 'fag'.

I jumped off the edge of the stage and walked over to the door, glancing over my shoulder to find Puck staring at me.

Weird


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sighed as Kurt disappeared from sight and pulled open the door. Rachel was probably long gone anyway; she wasn't there when I told Kurt she was, I was just hoping he would stay there with me.

Well, not _with _me, just... there, you know? So I could tease him. Because it was funny.

Anyway, I pulled open the door and continued down the hall, ignoring the bell as it signalled for everyone to go to their lessons. I was pretty sure I had math and, considering I hadn't gone to a single lesson since the start of the year I decided to go to the nurse.

"Mr Puckerman," She raised an eyebrow and put down her pen as I stumbled in, clutching the side of my head in feigned pain.

"Ow! I have a horrible headache and I feel like my throat is on fire! I have a temperature, I know I do, feel my forehead! Oh and I have... Uhh..."

"Just go lie down over there Noah, I know you're not ill and it's not like I can do anything about it." She picked up her pen and continued to scribble over a piece of paper. I dropped my arm to my side and shrugged, making my way over to the bed.

I wonder if she always knew I was faking it. Oh well, I got what I wanted.

I lay down, folded my arms across my chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

"You're joking right?" I raised both my eyebrows at Mercedes, who shook her head. "You honestly think I know how to simplify 19x+36-67y?" She nodded.

"You always pay attention, I was doodling." She held up her page for me to see. It was covered in hearts and rainbows and random words graffitied all across the page.

"Uh, hello," I lifted my own sheet, which was covered in hearts and F's and skewered mohawk'ed stickmen.

"Oh." She turned her attention back to the board, studied it for a second before dropping her head to the desk.

Drama queen.

"Hey... Kurt," I turned my head towards the voice. Finn Hudson had turned around from his seat in the row in front and was smiling at me. I smiled back.

"How can I help you Finn?" He picked up his sheet and put it in front of me, twisting completely in his chair.

"You know this one," He pointed at the first question on the paper, times out the brackets 4(x+1) 2(x+3). Ahh, he must be doing a lower ability paper.

"Yes."

"I don't get it." I chuckled.

"What do you mean you don't get it? It's easy!" He frowned and looked back down at the sheet. Oh... he _really _didn't get it. "Okay, so what's four times x?"

"I don't know, x isn't a number. Wait... x isn't a number is it?" I stared at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Uh, nothing. No, x isn't a number, four times x is 4x." He nodded slowly. "And what's four times one?"

"Uhh..." Oh my God, you shouldn't have to think about this. "Four?"

"Yes, so that bracket would times out to be 4x+4."

"Okay and the other one?"

"Well that would be two times x, 2x, and two times three, which is six. So it would be 2x+6."

"Thanks Kurt, you're awesome." He took his sheet away and turned back around in his seat.

It's true that Finn's idiocy is usually endearing, but he took at least five seconds to figure out four times one is four. That's just not right.

"Kurt, did he seriously just ask you what I think he just asked you?" I turned to face Mercedes, who had both of her eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Her eyes widened and she turned to look at the back of Finn's head.

"Man, the boy has some problems in the brain department." I nodded in agreement. Normally I would disagree and defend Finn, but honestly, did he really think x was a number?

* * *

"Oi, Puckerman, up!" I awoke to the school nurse towering over me and frowning. "Someone actually needs to use that." I looked over her shoulder to see a shivering teen from the year below me, to be fair, he did look like he was about to pass out.

"Okay whatever." I sat up and stretched before sauntering out of the nurse's office, there was about two minutes before the bell rang anyway.

"Hey Puck." I turned around to see Karofsky grinning at me, two slushies in his hands. I grimaced and took one. I was part of Glee now so it was going to be hard to explain no matter who it was thrown at.

"Who's this for?" He tapped the side of his nose and walked down the hallway to the math classrooms. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Shut up Puckerman," He hissed, "We're going to get him as soon as he comes out." He suddenly stopped and chuckled to himself. "Comes out," He laughed out loud before sneaking down the corridor, confusing me even more than before.

We stopped outside a classroom just as the bell rang. "Okay, just make sure you get Hummel the same time I do, just get the back of his head, then it'll all run down his back. I'll get his face." He smirked and turned back to the door, watching the students pack their books away through the glass.

I felt sick. Kurt?

The door was thrown open and a gaggle of students flooded out. They all looked like a blur of colour to me, my head was spinning. I couldn't tell one from another.

Suddenly there was a high pitched scream followed by Karofsky's laughter. I blinked a few times before focusing on a dripping, purple Kurt who was glaring at Karofsky as if his life depended on it.

I stood and stared, the full cup of slushie still in my hand. "Hey Puck! That was a good one!" He grinned and held out his hand to high five me. I directed my gaze to my cup and he lowered his hand. "You didn't throw it? Why not? Throw it now."

I looked up at him, before looking over to Kurt who was retreating slowly in the direction of the bathrooms.

"No." I shook my head, looking back to Karofsky.

"What? Throw it!" He stood in front of me, eyes menacing.

"What if I don't want to throw it?"

"Throw it or I'll beat you to a pulp." I raised my eyebrows. Did he seriously underestimate my badassness that much?

"Fine, I'll throw it." He grinned before shrieking as the cold drink flew out of my hand and into his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What the hell Puckerman!" I watched with wide eyes as Puck shrugged and went to walk past Karofsky, who held out his arm and pushed him back.

"Don't push me man." Puck shoved Karofsky out of the way and half ran down the corridor, not sparing me a second glance. I watched him with my mouth hanging open. Not very dignified I know, but Puck just _slushied _Karofsky! And didn't slushie me!

"Puckerman get back here you pussy!" Karofsky yelled down the corridor before grunting and wiping his face. I didn't even acknowledge the sticky, purple, ice-cold liquid dripping off my face until his actions reminded me.

I shivered and felt a hand on my shoulder, steering me towards the girls' bathrooms. It was Mercedes.

"You okay Kurt?" I nodded briefly, still in shock. "Man, I did not expect that. It was like Puck did that for you!" I nodded again. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just wet... and cold." She laughed briefly before opening the door with her free hand and parking us by a sink. "Okay let's clean you up."

* * *

I am so dead.

I stormed down the corridor and as soon as I was out of sight I ran for it, all the way to Mr Schuester's room.

"Puck? It's lunch? Why are you in a classroom?" He looked up from some test he was marking to look me in the eye. I just smiled and glanced back out of the door to check I wasn't being followed. Thank God, Karofsky decided not to chase me down.

Not that he could do anything when a teacher was around.

"Hi Mr Schue, Urm about that... I just did something pretty stupid and I think the guy wants to kill me," His eyes widened, "Not literally, geez, just, can I chill here for a bit?" Mr Schuester narrowed his eyes at me, obviously curious, but nodded anyway and gestured to the nearest desk.

"So," He put his pen down as soon as I was seated and leant forward on his desk. "What did you do to make this 'guy' want to kill you, literally or otherwise?"

I sighed. "I threw a slushie at him, because he told me to throw it at Ku-Hummel." I looked down at my hands, not wanting to see whatever look he was giving me... probably one of pride, glad that I didn't throw the slushie at the fag. But I didn't want that. I have no idea _why _I didn't just throw it at him. It would have saved me a lot of bother that's for sure.

"Who was it?"

"I'd rather not say."

"That's completely understandable." I raised my eyebrows but he genuinely did seem to understand.

He frowned for a moment, looking down at his desk before looking back up to see me sighing.

"That's not all is it Noah?"

"Puck." I corrected him.

"Sorry, Puck. What else is up?" I sighed again and raised my head to look him in the eye.

"I'm losing my badassness." Mr Shue raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why are you losing your... _badassness_?" He snorted slightly, but his eyes indicated that he was genuinely intrigued.

"Well, I didn't throw that slushie at Hummel, and I haven't been throwing him in the trash or... come to think about it, I haven't done anything badass to him for ages."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No!" How they hell could that be a good thing?

"Okay, sorry. Well, is it just Kurt you're being nicer too, or everyone?" I opened my mouth to respond, before closing it again. I hadn't thought about anyone else.

Why hadn't I thought about anyone else?

"I guess." I shrugged and Mr Schuester looked like he had just had an epiphany or some crap like that.

"Do you think that you might actually _like _Kurt?"

"WHAT?!" I stood up and waved my arms around to emphasise my point. "Are you calling me a fag?!"

"No! Not like that! Sit back down Puck." I did, although for some reason Mr Schue seemed to think this was amusing and couldn't seem to wipe that grin off his face. "I just meant maybe you actually like him as a person. Someone you could call a friend. Like Finn."

"No, I'd be too worried that he'd want to get into my pants." Mr Schue frowned at me.

"Just because he... has different preferences doesn't mean he wants to get into every boys pants, as you so eloquently put it. Surely you've had friends of the opposite gender that you haven't wanted to sleep with."

"Nope." I didn't even need to think about the answer before it slipped out of my lips.

"Oh."

That stumped him.

"I think we need to talk Puck."

* * *

"Wow." I put my comb back in my pocket and turned to grin at Mercedes, who was standing by the sink looking awe-struck.

She applauded. "I will never understand how you can look so perfect after that." I laughed and took her arm.

"Practice my darling." She giggled and we both walked out of the bathroom. "Oh shoot!"

"What?"

"I completely forgot, I leant Finn my math book, but I'll need it for the homework." Mercedes pretended to hit me across the head, not actually touching my hair because she knew if she did she would get a punch in the face.

"Do you want me to come with you to find him?" I shook my head.

"It's okay; you go to lunch, although if he's there could you please ask him for me. I'll go check... around..." She grinned and pulled out her phone, no doubt to text Tina.

"Thanks Kurt, I will, oh and don't forget to check Mr Schue's room, he's been talking to him a lot recently about the baby."

"Thanks 'Cedes." I walked off in the direction of the language block. I would try Mister Shuester's room, then football, and then... well I'll figure that out when I get there.

* * *

"Really?" Mr Shue had gotten out of his seat now and was sitting in the desk next to me.

"Yeah, I did. Almost all teenage boys go through a stage in their lives when they're attracted to boys. I mean, I never actually had a crush on a boy, that's just too weird... but I knew people who did and they weren't gay. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't."

"What's that supposed to mean." I know I probably read too much into things people say. But I don't care; I hate it when people insinuate things about me, thinking I'm too dumb to figure it out.

"Nothing at all, it's just, sometimes when a boy teases someone, it's because they like them, and I thought that when you were younger that's why you teased people, like Kurt."

"Hell no!" I wasn't angry with him, in fact, I thought it was quite cool that I could just chill out and talk to a teacher like this. Although I wouldn't tell anyone that, I was in enough trouble social wise as it was. "I just teased them because I thought they needed teasing!" Then I paused. "Is it just me or does the word teasing sound really gay?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "A word can't sound gay, as much as some people say it can."

I frowned, why did he start going all philosophical?

"Mr Schue?"

"Yes Puck?" I looked at my hands, not really sure why I was saying this, but what the hell.

"You know that thing you said about all male teens having fairy moments or something?" Mr Schue laughed softly before nodding. "I think I'm having one of those with Hummel.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews **

**And all of the alerts and favourites no one can see :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I watched Puck's confession. There was no way he was being serious.

"I thought that might be the case."

What?

How the hell could _Mr Schuster_ of all people know something like that? Puck hardly talks to me for goodness sake, and when he does it's not exactly like he's whispering sweet nothings in my ear! And certainly not when Mr Schuster is around!

"It's just weird My Schue, I don't like it." I almost laughed out loud at that. Hypocrite.

"It doesn't necessarily mean anything Puck, it's most likely just a phase." Puck nodded solemnly, like he was so hard done by. Oh poor Puck might be going through a 'gay phase'. Try living with that phase, knowing it will never end. Not that I am ashamed of what I am. I could never be. But he's all worked up about something that will no doubt be over in a heartbeat and I have to hold my head up high and live with the constant abuse. Most of it coming from him! Argh he's so aggravating!

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" There was a pause. "I mean, please, sir."

"I promise I won't tell anyone you like Kurt."

"He didn't say he liked me" I muttered under my breath. "He said he was having a 'fairy moment' for me." I scoffed and turned around, walking down the hall.

Like Puck would actually _like_ me. He's always hated me, no matter how sincere he sounded when confessed.

Just because he said that he was feeling differently about me... _like_ he liked me, but not necessarily _liked _me, doesn't mean that he..._Liked _me.

I frowned and held a hand up to my head. I always managed to confuse myself by adding to many word into a sentence.

I shook myself off and tried to clear my mind until there was just one question that kept replaying over and over.

Did Puck actually _like _me?

* * *

Wow.

You have no idea how good that felt, getting that off my chest.

I hadn't even thought about liking Kurt before the conversation. Not really anyway. But if it's normal I guess that's different. It's not like I'm gay.

Plus, even if I was gay I wouldn't be _gay _gay. I mean I've slept with enough girls to be at least Bi-sexual.

But I'm not. I'm 100% straight. Okay maybe like, 98%.

I nodded at Mr Schue as a goodbye before strolling out of the class room as the bell signalled the end of lunch. Karofsky wasn't anywhere in sight so I continued walking to nowhere in particular.

I had no idea what lesson I was supposed to have, but I doubted the teacher would be particularly surprised if I didn't turn up, so I walked over to the auditorium, because I knew it would be somewhere Karofsky wouldn't find me.

_Not_ because I hoped Kurt would be there.

* * *

He wasn't.

* * *

"No way!"

I made a pact to myself on the way to Spanish that I wouldn't tell Mercedes what I had overheard. But when you see your best friend, sitting alone and bored at their desk, desperate for gossip then what do you expect?

"I'm not kidding! How hypocritical is that?!" I threw my arms up in the air to show exasperation.

"That is very true, but boy, he is _fine!_ You should go talk to him, flirt with him, you know, make him even more confused!"

I blinked twice, shocked, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Look, I know I complain about the guy a lot, but that was when he was trying to get Quinn off Finn, but this is Puck liking _you!_"

"Wow, thanks 'Cedes, you're really great at boosting my confidence!" She put her arm around me and I leaned into her touch automatically.

"You know what I mean! When in your wildest dreams did you ever expect Noah 'Pucking' Puckerman to have a thing for you?!"

"'_Pucking_ Puckerman?"

"Yeah because it sounds like-"

"I know what it sounds like 'Cedes. It's not like I failed phonics in kindergarten." Mercedes looked at me blankly.

"Whatever, look, we need a master plan to absolutely DESTROY all other master plans!" She grinned at me and went slightly cross-eyed. I stuck my tongue out at her, but pulled out a piece of paper anyway.

Master plan..? That could work...

* * *

Is C the one before the two black keys, or before the three back keys? Or... one of the ones in the middle? And did it come after A and B like in the alphabet?

I pressed one of the keys on the black piano experimentally. It chimed... Was that a C?

I sighed and put my head in my hands, my elbows hitting the keys with a harsh symphony of notes, both high and low.

How the hell did Kurt make this look so easy?! I can't even recognise one note!

I was always envious of people who could play the piano. I mean, I love my guitar and, not boasting or anything, I am pretty awesome at playing the guitar.

But piano's always sounded beautiful and graceful and, well, everything I'm not and I have never been able to understand them.

Like Kurt I guess... beautiful, graceful and majorly confusing.

I sighed again before sitting up straight, eyes wide.

Did I just call Kurt beautiful?

I didn't even call Quinn beautiful. Hot, yes, but beautiful? Did I really think Kurt was beautiful?

I thought about him for a moment, even though I knew I shouldn't. Nothing good could have come from that but I did it anyway. I thought about his smooth, milky skin and his silky brown hair, always perfectly quaffed over to one side. I thought about his cocky smirk, comparing it to his loving smile, reserved for his friends and loved ones. And Finn, although I had no idea which one of those he was to Kurt.

Lastly, I thought about his voice, a voice most girls would kill for, and it was... beautiful. That was the only word that came into my head when I thought of Kurt's voice. And Kurt's skin and his hair and his smile...

Well, I think that answered my question.

But the _real _question was what do I do about it?

I lifted my elbows off the keys, where they had dug uncomfortably into the sides of my arms and stretched my sides my lifting my arms above my head.

My first option was to embrace my 'inner gay.'

I laughed out loud at that, what a gay thing to say!

I could accept my... _feelings_... towards Kurt, go up to him and tell him all of the stuff I just thought to myself and hope he takes it well, even after all the Bull I've given him...

Or... I could just pretend that I don't feel anything and act exactly the same way as before...

That sounded like the better option.

* * *

"So, Number one; flirt with him at EVERY opportunity!"

Mercedes started to read out our combined list as soon as we left the Spanish classroom.

"Number two; sit near him in Glee." I rolled my eyes; practically every other rule was a more specific way of saying, _flirt with him at every opportunity_.

"Number three; send him beautiful smiles across the classrooms and hallways and, well pretty much wherever you see him."

I nodded and grinned at her. She put her thumbs up.

"Just like that boy, this is gonna be easy!" I giggled. "Number four; thank him for 'saving' you from the slushie of doom. Oh, you could tell him you're eternally grateful. Oh my God! You could suggest being his slave for life or something! Then you know, wink or something so he knows what you mean." 'Cedes was getting way too excited about this 'master plan'.

"'Cedes, how about I just flirt with him?" She frowned but nodded anyway with a shrug.

"Ooh look there he is! Okay Kurt, big, b-e-a-utiful smile!" She pointed at the dimples in her cheeks and grinned. I laughed and nodded, producing my own huge grin before turning to look at Puck, who had just emerged from the auditorium looking slightly dazed, but also strangely determined at the same time.

"Okay here I go." I murmured to myself under my breath before plastering a grin on my face and walking towards my target. "Well, Hello there Puck."

* * *

**Sorry that took my so long, my laptop got that horrible thing on it which says you have hundreds of Trojans, when really you only have that one. Stupid computer.**

**But it's fixed now! So these should be more regular.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Uhh…" I stared at Kurt, mainly because he was sending me that smile, the smile that was reserved for his friends and loved ones and it was aimed at me. But also partly because Kurt _never_ spoke to me, not if he could help it anyway, I was pretty confused to say the least.

"I wanted to say thank you for earlier." Kurt's smile got even bigger and I stared, unable to form a sentence. "Are you okay Puck?"

"I- Uh, Yeah, I'm fine, why are you thanking me?"

"Oh for doing that to Karofsky, I know it probably wasn't for me, but I appreciate it anyway." He placed his hand lightly on my arm. I froze up. My plan to just stay away and act the same as before was really not working. What was up with Kurt?

"I uh- You're welcome?" He beamed again and walked away, leaving me dazed by the door of the auditorium.

* * *

"Boy that was smokin'! He so wants you I can see it!" I laughed and slotted my arm into Mercedes', not looking back to see Puck's face despite how much I wanted to.

"Yeah well he wasn't exactly cooperative. I think I scared him." 'Cedes laughed and dragged me into our English classroom, one period before Glee Club!

"Okay we have Glee after this and we need to work out exactly what you're going to do to make him putty in your hands. Man this is so fun!" Mercedes sat down in her usual seat. The bell wasn't due to ring for another five minutes so no one else was in the room yet.

"Cedes, do you doubt my 'Wooing' powers? Is that why I need a 'plan'?" I folded my arms and raised my eyebrows, hiding a smile from where I had seated myself on the edge of her desk.

"What?! Of course I don't doubt your 'Wooing' powers Kurt! Although, they've never worked on Finn…"

"That is different!" I snapped at her, how dare she insult my flirting like that! "He didn't like me, he's straight. I could be the best flirt in the world and he still wouldn't have gone for it." Cedes laughed before furrowing her brow.

"Do you still like Finn?"

"Yes, of course I do!" What sort of question was that? I'd always liked Finn. He was tall, and handsome, and nice, if a little slow. I bet he was still smarter than Puck though. He never came to any lessons, unless he was homeschooled or something. Maybe he was smart?

"Kurt, what are you thinking about?" Cedes tilted her head, obviously curious as to what could keep me from gossiping for longer than a minute.

"Who do you think is smarter, Puck or Finn?" I questioned and Mercedes blinked twice.

"Why were you thinking about that?" I sighed.

"Because Cedes, Finn isn't the sharpest tack in the box, I know that as well as anyone, but he still goes to lessons so he _has_ to know something at least, right? Puck on the other hand, doesn't. So does that mean Finn is smarter?"

"No, not at all!" Mercedes laughed at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was almost offended. "The way Puck structures his sentences and talks and stuff, okay he's devious and a pain in the backside plus he hasn't exactly shown his intelligence with the whole Quinn thing, but I still recon he's pretty smart, in some sense of the word anyway."

"Oh." I frowned slightly. Well that was one thing Puck had over Finn. "Well, who do you think is better looking? Puck or Finn?" Mercedes opened her mouth to answer just as the bell rang. She looked towards the door as our other classmates began to pile through before looking back to me.

"It's doesn't matter we still need a plan for Glee Club! That is more important!"

* * *

I watched as Kurt and Mercedes walked off to their next lesson arm in arm before turning back to walk down the corridor. I needed some fresh air. Things were getting too crazy.

I was by the door, about to leave, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was probably Finn to come and ask for some more advice about _my _baby.

"What?" I turned around to face Karofsky and five of his other football goons standing behind him with their arms folded.

"Puckerman, we're starting to think you may have gone a bit soft on us. First that Berry girl, now you're turning into a fairy or something! Why the hell did you not throw the slushie at the faggot?!" Karofsky was getting angry, even I could see that as he walked towards me, fists clenched.

I should have ran, I could take on him but there was six of them and I didn't stand a chance. But instead, I stood still, like the idiot I am, my own fists clenched and my anger bubbling up inside.

"Hey Puckerman? Were you listening to me? Why did you stick up for the cock-sucking fag-?"

His sentence was cut off as I punched him in the jaw and he dropped on the floor. I came down with him and started pummeling his face. "Don't call him that you jack-ass!" I saw his face getting redder and redder and my fist connected with it over and over again. His own fist caught my face a couple of times and I would no doubt be bruised later but I didn't care.

Seconds later I was being pulled up by one of his goons and punched in the stomach. I kicked him back between his legs before turning around and punching another guy in the face. Then I ran for it, dodging blows, running until I was out of sight and outside Mr. Schue's classroom once more. At some point during that fight the bell had rung and the classroom had filled up but I ran in anyway.

"Puck?" He looked up from his desk, concern written all over his face. The whole class turned towards me.

"Mr. Schue, I did something so stupid and can I please talk to you." I panted, and brought my hand to my stomach. My breathing became faster and my chest was heaving. Man that kick hurt like a bitch.

"Sure Puck, give me one minute, can you wait for me outside?" My eyes flitted to the open door before looking back at Mr. Schuster.

"I don't think that's a good idea… Sir."

Mr. Schue sighed before addressing his class. "Finish your papers in silence. No cheating." He smiled at me and gestured to the door. I walked out tentatively and looked down the corridor. Karofsky was bent over leaning against a locker. He hadn't noticed me yet.

Mr. Schue looked over my shoulder towards him and sighed. "I'm taking it that was your doing."

"You didn't hear what he said about Kurt, sir. He's been bullying him for months, all of the Glee kids." Mr. Schue looked back over to Karofsky before gesturing for me to follow him. I knew where we were going.

"I can't help you with the bullying thing, Ms. Pillsbury will have to do that, but I will report Mr. Karofsky to Principle Figgins and see that he is expelled. We cannot have that sort of behavior in this school. I'm sure we have enough witnesses for him to know I'm not lying. However, considering the state he is in you can't get off without any consequences. I can't imagine he will be very happy about that and Karofsky won't hold back telling him that it was you." Mr. Schue sighed again and looked over to me sympathetically. "Oh Puck, why do you get yourself into these situations?"

I shrugged, not wanting to answer his question, because if Karofsky hadn't called Kurt what he did, I wouldn't have punched him.

I think this 'fairy moment' is getting a bit out of hand…

* * *

**Sorry about the wait… Stupid Haven and its lack of internet :(**


End file.
